BMBLB Buzzing Emotions!
by 10alixks
Summary: A story about Team RWBY. [Bmblb] [WhiteRose]
1. Chapter 1

_The stars and the moon shined brightly outside the windows._

 _Yang was feeling restless, She couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter what she tried.  
She grabbed her scroll to check the time. 4:05 AM_ **.. Luckily It was Saturday.**

 _Yang rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling,_ ' **Why am I unable to sleep lately..'  
** _She thought as she twiddled her thumbs out of boredom_ ' **That's it.. If I can't sleep I guess there's only one thing to do..'**

 _The blonde sat up and carefully climbed down the ladder to her bunk, Trying not to wake her teammates. She grabbed some clothes and tip-toed her way to the bathroom she opened the door and closed it carefully behind her._

 _After a few moments, Yang exited the bathroom wearing complete workout attire. She then grabbed her Scroll and crept toward the door... After reaching the door she slowly began to turn the knob. Careful not to wake up her teammates even though no matter how hard she turned the handle, Nothing could compare to Ruby's snoring._

She exited out the dorm and into the long hallway.

" **Whew. Am I good or what?" She said out loud in a hushed voice while brushing off her shoulders.**

 _She started down the hallway but a voice familiar sounding voice made Yang jump then freeze in her spot._ " **Yang?"** _Yang, Still tense turned around to see her teammate, Blake._ ' **Crap.. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy to sneak past a faunus..'** _Yang thought as she rubbed the back of her neck._

" **Yang.. Why are you.. What are you doing up at.."** _Blake paused to looked down at her scroll...  
_ " **4 In the morning?"** _Blake said shocked, as she read out how late it was out loud._

" **Oh, I couldn't sleep so I decided I'd go for a jog is all,"** _Yang said staring at the floor, Resisting eye contact with Blake.  
_ **  
**" **Oh, Well... In that case have a good time, Yang."** _Blake said in an awkward tone._

" **Yep! Thanks Blake."** _Yang said as she immediately turned on her heels and ran down the hall.  
_ **  
** _Blake watched Yang turn a corner and out of sight._ ' **Odd..'** _Blake thought. She then walked back into the dorm and sat on the edge of her bed as she grabbed a book from under her pillow and began to read._ ' **She'll be fine..'** _She assured herself._

' **CrapCrapCrapCrap CRAP.'** _Yang thought to herself while she was catching her breath around the corner._ ' **What the hell happened back there..'** _Yang put her hand up to her heart and felt it practically pounding out of her chest. Yang breathed in and out trying to calm down before she then walked outside. Birds were starting to wake up and sing their songs._

After about 15 minutes into Yang's jog. It started to rain so she ran back as fast as she could but the rain went from a small shower to pouring down.. She couldn't see anything in front of her so she used her muscle memory of her jogging route to get back to the dorms. She ran inside and walked down the long hallway, coughing and wheezing a bit. Then entered the dorm completely soaked

 ****" **Oh, Yang. You're back could yo-"** _Blake paused ass she looked up from her book at Yang  
_ " **N-nobody told me it was gonna rain this bad"** _Yang said as she grinned at her own silly remark.  
Yang inhaled and closed her eyes as she said _" **I got out there and it seemed pretty nice, The birds were chirping, The crickets were starting to calm down. The-"** _Yang opened her eyes, startled as she felt something wrap around her.  
_ **  
**" **You really should watch the weather broadcast, Yang."** _Blake said after wrapping her blanket around Yang's drenched body.  
_ **  
**" **N-no you don't have to, Blake."** _Yang said in a shy and stuttering voice._ ' **I need to stay calm..'  
** " **Please Blake I'm fine, Take it."** _Yang took off the now drenched blanket_ ' **...'  
** " **Sorry,"** _Yang said in a very apologetic tone but before she could finish the word-_ " **It's fine, Really."** _Blake said as she smiled_ " **You should go dry off completely before you get sick."**

 _Yang stared at the ground the entire time, Never making eye contact._ " **Yeah! Right Imma go.. Do that…"** _Yang said as she ran into the bathroom._

 _After a few moments, Yang exited the bathroom in dry clothes._ " **Hey I'm sorry about your-" Y** _ang stopped.. Blake was laying in Yang's bed asleep…_ ' **There's no way..'** _Yang thought to herself.  
Yang used her deductive reasoning and then slowly glanced up at Blake as Yang crawled into Blake's bed.  
_ **  
** _After what felt like forever. A very loud alarm went off and Yang groaned as Ruby opened up the window shades and the sun was in Yang's eye._ " **Ruby.. Just because you're crazy and get up at 7 AM every Saturday. DOESN'T mean we all have to.."** _Yang said as she used a pillow to cover her head and eyes.  
_ **  
** _Ruby paused herself from getting ready, She looked up at Blake and down at Yang.  
_ " _ **! S!"**_ _Ruby yelled_ " _ **ThErE's BeEn A gLiTcH iN tHe MaTrI-"**_ " **Don't you dare finish that sentance, You dolt."** _Weiss snickered as she gave what Ruby named '''The Death Look''' at Ruby_

 _Ruby whimpered,_ " **You're no fun"** _She pouted._ " **But look!-.."** _She pointed at Yang and Blake who were now swapped back into their own beds.._ " **B-b..but.."** _Ruby said with her jaw on the floor._ **  
**" **Yang was there and Blake was over there and.. And.. and"** _Weiss groaned_ " _ **Alright, Who gave Ruby sugar?"**_ _questioning Blake & Yang._ " **Not me"** _They both said at the exact same time. Weiss sighed,_ " **I think you need some air, Ruby."** _Weiss groaned as she dragged a distraught Ruby out of the room._

 _There was now only silence in the room, Moments later Yang build up the courage to break it._ " **That was some fast thinking back there.. Good job, I thought Ruby was going to explode.."** _Blake started giggling..  
_ " **Whats so funny?"** _Yang asked in confusion._ " _ **... Didn't Ruby already do that on the first day of Beacon?"**_ _Blake chuckled to herself._ " **Oh come on, There's no way she actually exploded,"** _Yang said playfully._

 _The two laughed together for awhile and enjoyed one another's company._


	2. Chapter 2

**"She went off like a firework"** Blake said, still holding back a smile. **"I wish I could've seen that. You and Weiss seem to have enjoyed it a lot"** Yang loved seeing Blake happy, it was one of her favorite things.

Yang sat up and stretched as she let out a long sigh. **"Well then! I guess it's time to get up and be productive."** She dangled her feet off the edge of the bunk and picked up her scroll, she started looking through the News Panel. She saw the same usual stories. **"Nothing new happening nowadays.."** She said as she put her scroll into her pocket and hopped down off her bunk. **"Right so-"** She turned and locked eyes with Blake. **"i-i think..."** Yang stuttered as her heart rate started to rise. **"I think I'm going to go on another run, burn some energy. Ya know.."** She spun on a dime and hurriedly walked toward the dresser to get her outfit.

 **"Can I come with?"** Blake asked, standing up from her bed and walking towards Yang. **"I don't know..."** Yang said as she quickly grabbed the first pair of clothing in the dresser. **"I promise If I slow you down, You can just run ahead of me. Please"** Blake begged her teammate.

 **"I..."** Yang turned toward Blake and locked eyes with her. **"Alright..."** Yang said softly. **"Go on, get ready and we'll head on out"** Yang added as she entered the bathroom to get ready, and closed the door.

After a couple moments, Yang exited the bathroom while rubbing sunscreen onto the nape of her neck, and along her arms. She looked up to see Blake standing up fully dressed in work-out gear.

 **"Don't you look... Sporty."** Yang said with amusement in her voice. **"Let's go"** Blake said rushing past Yang and pulling her out of the dorm.

They start on Yang's usual path, never actually running. Just walking in silence

Doing laps around the campus, wandering through the flowerbeds around the school, in utter silence. **"So... Why'd you want to come with?"** Yang asked, trying to break the lingering silence. **"I don't know. It sounded like fun"** Blake replied, staring at the floor as they walked.

 **"Ah okay. Well-"** Yang got cut off mid-sentence when she noticed Blake had stopped walking, and her ears twitched. **"What's wrong?"**

 **"Let's go"** Blake said urgently as she locked eyes with Yang. **"What's wrong?..."** Yang asked confused as she followed Blake, matching her hurried walking pace. Blake sleeked through the groups of people and stopped outside of a little restaurant **"What in the world.. is this.."** Yang thought to herself while looking in the windows. **"it's a restaurant and.. a bookstore?"** Yang thought, seeing bookshelves among the dining tables and food. **"It's cool, Blake. But why did you bring me here?"** She asked in an almost concerned tone. The tip of Blake's mouth curled up into a faint smile. Yang somehow automatically started smiling too, without noticing what was happening. **"Wait what am I-"** Yang looked around and noticed it was pouring down rain

 **"Wait what's.."** Yang tried to ask. **"It's raining, obviously"** Blake said and she tugged Yang inside **"You standing out there with that dumb faced smile in the rain, is going to make you sick."** Blake said, trying to hold back yet another sly smile.

 **"Yeah yeah yeah, did you know it was going to rain?"** Yang asked as she looked around the joint. **"I have a magic ability to change the weather."** Blake said as she walked past Yang. **"Oh wow-"** Yang said as she turned her attention toward Blake **"Wait no you don't"** Yang said as she caught up with Blake's pace and followed her to a table. **"What do you want to eat?"** Blake asked as she sat and opened a menu.

 **"Oh uh... No, wait a second, How'd you know it was going to rain."** Yang asked as she sat down, opposite Blake.

 **"I'm a Faunus, remember?"** Blake said while pointing to her ears

 **"Oh.. That's.. Yeah I just didn't know you could predict the weather like that.."** Yang said as she looked through the menu. Blake's lip curled into a smile at Yang from over the menu **"And also I checked the weather broadcast. That's why I wanted to come"** She said almost proudly.

 **"So you planned all this?"** Yang asked while holding back a smile, still looking at the menu.

 **"In a way."** Blake replied as a waiter approached our table

A couple tables away. **"Shhhh, Ruby!"** Weiss hissed at Ruby who's decked out in an over-the-top disguise. **"Why did you have to bring the fedora and beard! You look absolutely insane!"** Weiss hissed again **"But Weiss! What if they're dating!"** Ruby said, trying to hide their faces with a newspaper.

 **"It's upside down, you idiot!"** Weiss said as she flipped the newspaper around **"If you keep being bossy, they'll catch us!"** Ruby barked **"I'm trying to be inconspicuous over here!"** Ruby added as she glanced over at Blake & Yang. **"That's a big word for you, dolt."** Weiss hissed as she crossed her arms. and they both brought their attention back to their 'mission'.

 **"Could I get the usual please?"** Blake politely asked the waiter as she folded up her menu and handed it to the waiter. **"Sure Blake, and what can I get for you, ma'am?"** They brought their attention to Yang when asking. **"Oh, uh..."** Yang hurriedly looked through the menu as fast as she could

 **"Can... I'll just have whatever she's having."** Yang said as she folded her menu and gave it to the waiter. **"Alright ma'am, that'll be right out for you."** The waiter said as they collected the menu from Yang. **"Feel free to go through our library and read while you wait."** They said as they scurried off into the kitchen.

Blake & Yang started to chat about all sorts of things, and that's when team WhiteRose made their advances. **"Alright, we put on these disguises, and snag that table behind Yang."** Ruby said in an excited tone.

 **"Ruby I don't-"** **"SHHH No objections, you wanna know too so just bear with me"** Ruby helped Weiss get her disguise on, and she adjusted her own. **"Alright, let's do this thing."** Ruby added as they sneaked into the table behind the tall blonde.

 **"So, do you want to go grab a book to read?"** Yang asked, trying to break the ice between the two. **"You can go on and grab one that we can read together if you'd like."** Blake replied.

 **"Any suggestions or anything you'd like in particular?"** The blonde asked as she stood up from the table and slid her chair in. **"Surprise me"** Blake said, glancing up at Yang. **"Oh okay"** Yang replied as she wandered over towards the bookshelves

 **"What would Blake like.. What would Blake like.."** She thought to herself, as she searched the shelves, Glancing over to the table every now and then to see if the food arrived.

Yang stumbled across an interesting book she thought Blake would be interested in. So she wandered back over to their table and sat down. Noticing the food was already there. **"Ah, fish!"** Yang said as she realized what it was **"If you don't like it, we can send it back and gets something else"** Blake said reassuringly

 **"No no, it's fine!"** Yang said as she picked up her fork and started eating the seafood. **"Mmm, delicious!"** Yang added with a smile


End file.
